


Frustration

by KazueEmiko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Frustration, Hugs, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: Perfection was all Maki strived for. When she had to write their new song, nothing seems to be clicking in the right place for her. This was grating on her nerves.





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was my first UmiMaki work back then? I had fun with it! :)

The tip of her fingers slid across the white keys of a piano. Occasionally, black keys resembling sharps and flats were touched. Melodic notes danced in the frontline as chords gave their support in the background. Nishikino Maki is a pianist whose music never failed to capture beauty. Ever since she became a part of µ’s, the student had the motivation to continue being a musician, even if it would only be a small part of her life.

Then, Maki’s hand froze. One note stuck out like a sore thumb from the newly-composed song. A dull sound resonated in the air just long enough for the musician to register its existence. She had made a mistake. Again. The white music sheet filled with scribbles were knocked out of her lap the instant she slammed her hands on the keys. A dreadful chord painful to the ear echoed within the isolated music room.

She lowered her head. The outlines of her jaw were seen as her fingers curled inward. This was the sixth time the first year screwed up. No matter how many times she played the composed parts, it always ended horribly. Should Maki succeed, it wasn’t long till another issue came up. It was a vicious cycle of blunder after blunder.

Musicians are known to make mistakes. Many mistakes, even. However, there was one too many coming from one song. Not to mention she has to have this all down by tomorrow for the group. Kotori had completed the costumes, and Umi had just finished creating the choreography. All that was left from the trio was Maki’s song. Should it be completed by tomorrow, the idol group would have an appropriate amount of time to practice for an upcoming show.

A soft sigh left her mouth. She lifted her head up and stared at the white keys. It took every ounce of her strength not to slam her fists on the solid musical instrument.

‘God… How many more times will I mess up? I’m, literally, making no progress…’

“Maki, you’re still here?”

Instant warmth was felt on one of her two shoulders. The sudden contact caused a high pitch yelp to slip out of her mouth. Her wide eyes were soon replaced with a narrowed pair. Then, Maki rapidly turned her head towards the culprit.

“Umi!” The appearance of the archer startled the female student. She reached up to the girl’s hand and, roughly, plucked it away like a feather from her own shoulder. A scowl was scrawled across the pianist’s face. “Don’t scare me like that!”

Sonoda Umi raised both of her eyebrows and blinked. “I wasn’t trying to scare you.”

“At least tell me when you’ve entered the room…” she grumbled.

Umi opened her mouth, but no words came out. She decided to clamp it shut. This would be the perfect situation to tease her girlfriend, but the expression on Maki said otherwise. Her eyes flickered over to the scattered music sheets on the floor nearby. The corner of the second-year student’s lips twitched.

“…Maki, are you having trouble with our new song?”

A soft ‘tch’ escaped from the younger’s mouth. Umi was spot on with her guess. Although the female could’ve brushed it to the side, she decided to remain silent. Then, Maki glanced away. She was looking anywhere but the older student. Agitation clawed at her self-consciousness, and she was not willing to do anything other than express displeasure.

This was a cue for the archer to do what she needed to do. A faint smile ran across Umi’s lips as she plopped both of her arms on the sitting female. She brought Maki’s upper body close to hers, her head lowered just enough to nuzzle the frustrated girl’s cheek.

“Don’t give up, Maki.” She placed a soft peck on her cheek. “I’m here now, so let me help you.”


End file.
